Big Brother Attack
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Sekuel dari Love For You. Gara-gara kekeliruan Berwald, menimbulkan masalah lainnya bagi Vainamoinen bersaudara. Don't like don't read.


**Big Brother Attack**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland (eventually), Finland + fem!Finland_

_Based from my fiction titled **Love For You** (jika berminat silahkan baca XD tapi itu PWP #blush). Peringatan mungkin mention of condoms, sexual things, AU, OOC. Don't like don't read._

.

.

.

"Ka—kakak!" Tiina kaget dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?"

Mata Tino berkilat-kilat melihat adiknya sekarang sedang berduaan dengan orang yang pernah menjadi musuhnya di masa lalu—lebih tepatnya ketika Talvisota kemarin. Biasanya Tino tidak pernah semarah ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun, kecuali untuk hal yang satu ini.

Dimana adiknya dalam keadaan telanjang bersama seorang pria tua. Tua dari segi usia.

Dan berkat keteledoran Berwald, ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Lucu sekali bahwa pria itu terlalu asyik menikmati Tiina hingga lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tino sesantai biasanya, memegang satu kondom dan pita pink miliknya. Tetapi mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan yang hanya bisa Tiina rasakan. Tidak tahu kapan pastinya aura-aura kegelapan tersebut keluar tetapi Tiina merasa bahwa aura kegelapan itu sudah ada sejak Tino menjadi prajurit perang melawan Rusia pada sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Sudahlah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Tiina harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Tino mulai salah paham dan menyerang Berwald dengan macam-macam pertanyaan. Atau mungkin sisi gelap Tino akan keluar. Sisi gelap yang berbahaya dan hanya Tiina yang tahu seperti apa sisi gelap itu.

Tiina menatap Berwald yang ada di sebelahnya dan pria itu lebih memilih diam dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Tiina. Lebih tepatnya Berwald sedang memberikan _death glare_ pada sang kakak.

"Kakak, itu punya orang lain," jawab Tiina setengah berbohong. "Tapi pita itu punyaku. Ups—."

Dugaan Tino benar, ternyata Berwald sudah melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya tersayang. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengontrol adiknya yang sangat polos ini? Tiina benar-benar polos dan mengingatkannya pada dirinya di masa lalu sebelum Talvisota. Sekarang Tino benar-benar cemas, ngeri membayangkan adiknya menjadi korban om-om pedo. Mengingat sekarang di pemberitaan banyak pedo berkeliaran. Seharusnya ia mengunci Tiina di kamarnya agar Tiina tidak kabur. Belakangan ini Tiina sering merasa sedih karena Berwald, entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadap Tiina.

"Lalu kondom ini?" tanya Tino halus dan memencet benda tersebut. "Bukan punyamu tapi punya sebelahmu kan? Mengapa tidak dipakai, Berwald?"

"Tidak enak," jawab Berwald padat, singkat dan tidak jelas. "Buang benda itu!"

Tino tetap _stay cool_ mendengar jawaban Berwald yang seperti itu. Dengan halus ia menarik tangan Tiina dari tempat tidur. "Jadi, pria itu tak mau bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu denganmu, _moi_. Lebih baik ikut pulang denganku saja!"

"E—ei! Tunggu aku, kakak. Ini salahku dan aku yang memancing Ber untuk melakukan hal semacam ini!" Tiina memohon dan nadanya terdengar sedih. Ia menatap Berwald sejenak dengan tatapan sedih. Yeah, ini nasib buruk baginya. Tidak bisakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan kita pulang!" ucap Tino tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Dan katakan selamat tinggal padanya!"

Sial, maki Tiina dalam hati. Mengapa kakaknya bisa datang ke sini dan menghalangi mereka berdua? Benar-benar hari terburuk yang pernah ada. Brengsek, untuk kali ini Tiina membenci kakaknya sendiri. Memang kakaknya itu protektif terhadapnya tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Sampai-sampai ia menguntit ke rumah Berwald. Tiina curiga bahwa semalaman ia mengintipnya dan Berwald sedang bermesraan.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tino dengan nada curiga begitu Tiina sampai di rumah. Untung bagi Tiina karena mama dan papa tidak ada di rumah karena pergi dinas ke luar negeri.<p>

Sialnya, ia harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya sendiri jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan mama dan papa karena siapapun yang dipilih Tiina, dengan halus Tino berkata TIDAK pada mereka semua. Tino hanya setuju jika adiknya berteman saja tanpa adanya hubungan spesial. Enak saja jika ingin memiliki Tiina tanpa melewat tes darinya. Maaf saja, ia ingin memberikan Tiina yang terbaik.

Itu menurut pemikirannya dan Tino lebih setuju ia berpacaran dengan pemuda Estonia maniak komputer yang bernama Eduard von Bock dibandingkan pria Oxenstierna yang dingin sebeku es batu ataupun es kering.

Dan lebih sial bagi Tiina, sekarang ia sedang sakit di bagian kewanitaannya akibat semalam. Ia menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Tino. Jika sampai Tino tahu itu akan sangat berbahaya, bisa saja di keadaan seperti ini Tino menyeretnya ke ginekolog. Bisa saja kan? Apa yang tidak mungkin? Dan begitu tahu apa yang dokter itu katakan, habislah sudah. Mungkin Tino akan membunuhnya. Kini ia sedang meringis-ringis karena sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Berwald tidur," tambah Tiina asal karena sudah terlalu kesal. "Memang kenapa? Itu sama sekali tidak boleh?"

Tino _facepalm_ mendengar pernyataan Tiina. Tentu saja tidak boleh, mana ada anak usia enam belas tahun rela datang ke rumah om-om dan melakukan hubungan intim yang tidak seharusnya. Dimana akal dan pikiran Tiina semalam. Apalagi pemandangan di kamar Berwald membuat Tino ingin muntah setengah mati, mungkin hingga ia ingin menyanyi lagu ST12 sepuasnya. Adiknya ditiduri om-om pedo. Catat: **om-om pedo tersohor di Swedia.**

Entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi pria itu wajib bertanggung jawab akan perbuatannya. Demi Tuhan, adiknya masih enam belas tahun dan polos. Dan Berwald sudah mengambil keperawanan adiknya tersayang, _perkele_.

"Kau!" Tino menggeram dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di tembok. "Dasar bodoh, _moi_!"

"Bodoh kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tiina jengkel dan meringis. "Aku kan cinta sama Berwald, _moi_. Aku percaya dia juga mencintaiku dan dia sudah mengatakannya."

"Jangan percaya dengan kata-kata pria. Mereka itu gombal, _moi_," Tino memperingatkan dan menatap Tiina. "Apalagi om-om pedo itu."

Tiina menggembungkan pipinya dan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, ia ingin buru-buru ke kamar sekarang dan beristirahat. "Memang kenapa kalau dia om-om pedo? Kalau dia cinta padaku itu nggak masalah, kan? Lagi pula aku juga cinta padanya! Dia pernah menolongku!" bentak Tiina jengkel. "Kalau laki-laki gombal, kakak juga gombal dong! Buktinya suka pasang lagu ST12 yang mendayu-dayu!"

"Enak saja!" balas Tino dengan wajah memerah. "Itu lagu tetangga titipan orang lain!"

"Lagu tetangga titipan orang lain? Maksudnya itu lagu tetangga yang dikasih ke kakak?" Tiina balas bertanya sehingga membuat wajah Tino merah padam antara malu maupun marah luar biasa.

"Sudahlah, _moi_!" Tino tanpa sadar membentak Tiina, malu jika _fetish_-nya diketahui orang banyak. "Mau aku suka ST12, kek. SM*SH kek, peduli amat."

"Aku benci sama kakak, _moi_!" Tiina balas membentak dan ia menekukkan wajahnya.

Tiina benar-benar gadis polos dan Berwald benar-benar pria beruntung, maki Tino dalam hati. Ia tentu ingat bahwa Berwald dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya dan entah mengapa Tino merasakan hal yang aneh ketika Tiina bertemu dengan Berwald. Dalam pikirannya, suatu saat Berwald akan membawa Tiina pergi jauh dan meninggalkan Tino dalam kesendirian.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Tiina mencintai Berwald teramat sangat. Cintanya terhadap pria itu sudah seperti minuman beralkohol. Hampir setiap saat, Tiina membicarakan Berwald dengan mata berseri-seri. Tiina terlihat cantik dan dewasa jika setiap membicarakannya. Apa mungkin gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta terlihat seperti itu?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Tino hanya cemburu pada Tiina. Sejak dulu, Berwald protektif terhadap Tiina dan Tino sering melihatnya. Berwald memang termasuk pria yang jarang bicara dan seram, tetapi ia adalah pria baik. Tino tahu itu karena ia sering melihat Berwald menolong anak kecil yang jatuh dari pohon dan sebagainya. Pria biasa kebanyakan tidak mau bersikap seperti itu. berwald terlihat jahat di luar tetapi dalamnya ia adalah pria lembut. Banyak pria yang tidak seram tetapi hatinya iblis dan sadis. Jika Berwald adalah pria jahat yang seperti ia pikir, tentu Tiina tidak akan tahan hidup bersamanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Tiina jatuh cinta kepada Berwald.

Setahu Tino, wanita normal tidak akan mau jatuh cinta pada Berwald karena wajah Berwald yang seram ditambah nada bicaranya yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tapi mungkin Tiina adalah kasus spesial.

"Kakak berpikir apa?"

Ucapan Tiina membuyarkan lamunan Tino. "E—eh, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Tiina?"

"Boleh saja, asal jangan menyuruhku putus dengan Berwald. Itu saja menurutku," jawab Tiina polos, menatap kakaknya bagaikan tatapan Kukkamuna. "Memang kakak ingin bertanya apa padaku? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, _moi_."

Adiknya sudah berpacaran dengan Berwald? Yeah, entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak kaget mendengarnya. Dan mengapa Tiina tidak bercerita padanya soal ini?

"Kau mencintainya, _moi_?"

"Teramat sangat, nyaris seumur hidupku," Tiina membatin dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Jika aku bersamanya, hatiku terasa nyaman bagaikan dipeluk oleh kakak."

Mungkin ia tidak bisa mencegah perasaan Tiina terhadap Berwald. Tino sudah menyerah dan untuk terakhir kali, ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi kebahagiaan Tiina.

"Mana Tiina?" tanya seseorang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan tas miliknya!"

Tino menoleh dan di belakangnya ada Berwald sedang menunggu di pintu. "Hei, ada apa ke sini? Ingin menggoda Tiina lagi? Dan bagaimana Anda bisa masuk ke sini?"

Berwald mengangguk pelan. "Ya, mungkin dalam beberapa tahun mendatang."

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa masuk ke sini!"

"Kakak sudahlah," cegah Tiina malu dan mengambil tas miliknya dari tangan Berwald. "Halo, Ber. Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, bukan. Maafkan kakakku barusan!"

Tiina berlari ke kamarnya dengan wajah merah padam dan kini tinggal Berwald dan Tino berdua saja. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat karena masih salah tingkah akan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku jika Anda hanya ingin enaknya saja!" bentak Tino jengkel pada Berwald. "Yah, kau tahu maksudku, tentu saja."

Berwald mendelik ke arah Tino dan memelototinya. "Jika itu terjadi penggal aku," tambahnya lagi. "Serahkan Tiina padaku jika ia sudah siap."

Tino terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat dan mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Mata Berwald terlihat serius kali ini, tatapan penuh cinta mendalam terhadap seorang wanita dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Amat sangat langka. Dan ini pertama kali bagi Tino melihat tatapan mata seperti itu.

"Anda serius?"

_"Ja._ Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melanggarnya," balasnya dingin. "Aku bersumpah. Dan dia dimana sekarang?"

Tino tertawa. Ya, Berwald boleh memiliki Tiina asalkan ia melindungi dan menjaga Tiina serta yang terpenting adalah Berwald bisa membahagiakan Tiina. Jika pria itu tidak melakukannya, ia akan siap membunuh Berwald dengan senjata-senjata ala Rusia. Atau mungkin, ia akan menyeret Tiina dan Berwald ke hadapan pendeta untuk beberapa tahun lagi.

Berwald harus mengenakan _pengaman_ jika ingin _melakukannya_ pada adiknya. Sampai kapanpun juga, karena itu membuat Tiina meringis kesakitan. Yeah.

**FIN**


End file.
